


Olympus+War+Domino Effect

by BlazingBird



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBird/pseuds/BlazingBird
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Olympus+War+Domino Effect

Mac smiled as he brought Riley closer to him. The warmth of her body made him smile even bigger. He started kissing her shoulder as he felt her stir. He kept kissing her until she turned over and faced him. 

“What are you doing”, Riley asked, smiling.

“Kissing you”, Mac said seductively. 

“Was last night not enough for you?”

“It was. I want to continue it”, Mac said kissing her again.

“We have work in an hour”, Riley said enjoying Mac kissing her.

“You don’t want to have a little fun before work?”

“For us, a little fun gets out of control and we lose track of time.” 

“That’s one of the reasons it’s fun”, Mac said starting to slowly take off her shirt. 

“Mac”, Riley said grabbing his hands. “You know I would love to do this, but Matty is already mad at us for being late the last two days.” 

“We’ll tell her that my truck broke down.” 

“No”, Riley said laughing as Mac got on top of her.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Mac and Riley were at work. 

They walked into the War Room expecting to get yelled at but there was no one in there. 

“This is a first”, Mac said taking a seat. 

“Yep”, Riley said sitting in another chair. 

“Hey guys”, Jack said walking in. He looked around. “I was expecting to get yelled at.”

“So did we”, Mac and Riley said simultaneously. 

“You’re all finally here”, Matty said walking in with Bozer behind her. “I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses today. This is serious.” 

“How serious are we talking”, Jack asked. 

“A breach has been discovered in our national security network”, Matty said like it was completely normal. 

“That is serious”, Mac said. 

“Very”, Matty added. 

“What do we do”, Riley asked. 

“We are going to try and find the hacker who did this. We have been given special orders by POTUS himself to find who did this.” 

The four of them smiled. 

“Doing a job for the president”, Bozer said. “That’s awesome.” 

“Finding a hacker is Riley’s job. What are the rest of us suppose to do”, Jack asked. 

“Once Riley finds the hacker, you and Mac are going to lock him up.” 

“Yes ma’am”, Mac said. 

Over the next hour, Riley was typing away. 

“Find anything yet”, Mac asked walking into the empty War Room besides Riley. 

“Not exactly.”

“You’ve hacked the NSA and this is what’s stomping you?”

“That’s the thing. Before I started to track this guy down, I told Matty that someone getting into our national security network isn’t good.” 

“Okay. Keep going”, Mac said sitting down. 

“I told her that our national defenses can be tampered with very easily that way. Almost everything is digital now which means they are vulnerable to hackers.”

“Okay, but I thought she already knew that.” 

“She did, but there is one other thing that is vulnerable to hackers.” 

“What”, Mac asked grabbing a few paperclips. 

“T.M.S”, Riley said looking up at Mac. 

Mac stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “Are you serious?”

Riley nodded. 

“There are very few people who have access to the launch codes”, Mac said starting to pace around. 

“I know. Matty is calling the White House right now to tell them this.” 

“We need to find the hacker guy before he can do anything remotely related to that.” 

“I’m working on it”, Riley said starting to type faster. 

A few hours later, everyone was in the War Room. Jack became bored enough that he decided to go get everyone coffee from a coffee shop that was in downtown LA. Bozer and Mac made a bet on when he would be back. Matty and Riley were actually working. 

“Thanks”, Matty said hanging up the phone. “That was the NSA. They said that they’ve been having system malfunctions all day. They also said that they can’t seem to find anything stolen or anything like that.” 

“That’s good”, Bozer said. “Right?”

“We don’t know yet”, Matty said. “First our security defenses are hacked and then the NSA starts having problems. I don’t want to get ahead of myself, but I think we may be looking at”, Matty was cut off by Mac. 

“Terrorism”, Mac said still bending a few paperclips. 

Matty nodded. 

“We’re not going to let it get to that”, Riley said. 

Mac looked over at her. He could see that she was beginning to stress out. She has already been at this for four hours without a break. He could see that it was getting to her. 

Mac looked at Matty, who looked at him and nodded. He walked over to Riley and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, let’s go outside”, Mac said in a calm voice. 

“Don’t have time”, Riley replied not taking her eyes off the screen. 

“Riley”, Matty said calmly. Riley looked at her. “Go with Mac. You’ve been at this without a break. Just take five minutes.” 

Riley looked at her then at Mac. Mac smiled and nodded. Riley got up and followed Mac. When they got outside, Mac just watched her. She started walking around still stressed out. 

“Mac, why are we out here? I need to be in there.” 

“Hey”, Mac said putting his hands on her shoulders. “You needed a break. Even the best need to slow down every once and a while. You’re the one who taught me that, actually.” 

“But me stopping won’t help anyone.” 

“Neither will you overdoing yourself. Riles, you’re a big part of this agency. We need you just as much as anyone else. You overdoing it won’t help anyone. Trust me, I’ve been there.” 

Riley looked into his blue eyes. She loves him so much and this is one of the reasons. He knows how to help her and if he didn’t know what to say, he knew that his eyes could get her. She felt a sense of warmth, comfort, and security with him. Riley felt overwhelmed at this point that she just wrapped her arms around him very tightly. Mac smiled and reciprocated. 

“You know I love you, right”, Mac asked. 

“I know. I love you too”, Riley said not letting go. 

Mac smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

“What the hell happened”, Jack asked walking over to the two with five cups of coffee. “Did we lose?”

“No Jack”, Mac said smiling. Riley began laughing lightly in Macs chest. 

“Good. Let’s get back in there”, Jack said going first. 

“Where did you go”, Riley asked taking her cup. 

“I don’t know. I just drove to downtown until I decided to stop at a coffee shop.”

“Weird”, Mac said. “Doesn’t matter, Bozer owes me twenty bucks.” 

“What”, Jack asked. 

“Nothing”, Mac said walking into the War Room. 

“Good to see you again, Dalton”, Matty said with a small smile on her face. 

“Thanks Matty”, Jack said giving Bozer his coffee cup. 

“Yeah, we thought you died”, Bozer said laughing.

Jack glared at the two. “It takes a lot to kill me. A coffee run is not on my list. Just ask Mac.” 

“What list”, Riley asked looking at Mac. 

Mac started laughing. “A list of ways he wants to die.”

Riley, Bozer, and Matty looked at Jack. 

“In all fairness”, Mac started. “It’s a decent list.” 

“Not helping”, Matty said. 

After a few minutes of talking, they got back to work. Well, Riley and Matty did anyway. Bozer found something to do in the lab, Jack just sat in the lab, and Mac was in the War Room bending paperclips. He was already on his sixth creation. 

“Dammit”, Matty muttered under her breath. 

“What”, Mac asked. Riley stopped what she was doing and looked at the two. 

“That was the CIA. Their counterterrorism network was just hacked.” 

“How bad is it”, Riley asked. 

“It’s not good. Too much to explain. Could you find anything?”

“I think I may have found something.”

Mac and Matty got next to her. 

“The digital footprints were hard to find, but I managed to get them after you told us about the NSA problem”, Riley said to Matty. 

“How did that help”, Mac asked. 

“The NSA said that their systems were malfunctioning which means that the hacker was using that as their shield to get into the system and take what they want without much of a problem. I used that same technique to get into the NSA system. Matty, I hate to tell you this, but nothing was taken. Nothing is gone.” 

“Why would someone hack into the NSA and not steal anything?”

“I don’t know, but if what you said about the CIA being hacked is true, then I think we are looking at some form of cyber terrorism”, Mac said. 

Matty sighed. “Can we find our hacker or hackers by the sound of it?”

“Hold on”, Riley said. “Yes. I’ve tracked them to a possible address.” 

“What do you mean possible”, Mac asked. 

“These are amazing hackers, Mac. They could be using satellites to hide their true location. Nothing is this easy, you should know that.” 

“Get Jack and get your butts to that location now”, Matty said. 

“Yes ma’am”, Mac said. He kissed Riley’s cheek and ran out of the room. 

“How sure are you about that address”, Matty asked. 

“I am as sure as Mac gets on missions.” 

“That’s what scares me”, Matty muttered. They looked at each other with concerned faces. 

Jack drove very quickly through the streets of LA. Mac was hanging on for his life. It was worse than usual because it was rush hour. 

“You know Jack, this mission means nothing if we don’t get there.” 

“I understand that Mac, but these dudes have caused us enough problems.” 

“Riley, how far out”, Mac asked looking around for the building Riley described. 

“It should be on your right.”

“I see it”, Mac said. 

Jack turned into the parking garage of the building. They got out and went towards the elevator. They got to the seventh floor. 

“We’re on the seventh floor”, Jack said as he and Mac stepped off the elevator. 

“Good. That’s where I am tracking the signal.” 

“Can you narrow it down? There are a lot of offices on this floor”, Mac said. 

“Sorry. It’s up to you two now.” 

Jack and Mac looked at each other.

“You take left and I take right”, Mac asked. 

“Works for me”, Jack said starting to go left. 

Mac went right and started opening doors. 

“Can I use my fire alarm trick”, jack asked. 

“It wouldn’t work here”, Mac said. “These are actual offices, not cubicles. The guy would run past us and we wouldn’t even know it.” 

They kept checking rooms and had no luck. After a while of looking, The two met up at the elevator. 

“That was a waste”, Jack said. 

“You guys couldn’t find anything”, Riley asked. 

“No”, Mac replied. 

“That’s what I was afraid of”, Matty said. “Get back over here so we can regroup.” 

“On our way.” 

Mac and Jack got to the parking garage and started walking towards the car. On their way over, Mac stops them. 

“What”, Jack asks. 

Mac pointed towards the east side of the garage. “Why would someone who works here have a computer like that”, Mac asks. 

“Because he likes computers”, Jack said, oblivious to Mac’s point. 

“Jack, that type of computer would be needed to hack federal agencies.”

Jack nodded in understanding and started walking over to the guy. He pulled out his gun, just in case. 

“Hey buddy”, Jack said. 

The man looked over at the two. He grabbed out a gun and began firing. Mac and Jack hid for cover. 

“At least we found our guy”, Mac said. 

“What”, Matty asked. 

“We found the guy”, Jack said. 

“Can you get him”, Matty asked. 

“Yes. He may be shot but yes”, Jack said smirking at Mac, who rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever you have to do. Just don’t kill him.”

“Yes ma’am”, Mac said. 

The two men started going after him. The guy kept firing at him until he ran out of ammo. Jack used the opportunity and shot the guy in the leg and the arm. Jack walked over and held the gun to the guy’s head. 

“Do that again. Please? I haven’t blown off a head in a real long time”, Jack said inching the gun closer to the guy’s head. 

“Jack”, Mac said walking over restraining him. 

“What? Just making sure he doesn’t do something stupid while you restrain him.” 

“He’s shot in the arm and leg. He can’t do much.” 

“Whatever”, Jack said helping Mac lift the guy. They got him to the car and got him back to the Phoenix. 

“So, Mr. Mike Taylor, I’m Matilda Webber”, Matty said walking into the interrogation room. 

“Can I have more pain meds”, Taylor asked. 

“Not until you give me the information I require”, Matty said sorting through the files she had on Taylor. 

Taylor glared at her. “You really think that I’m stupid enough to give any information.” 

“We already know enough to put you away for good. You hacked our national defense network, the NSA, and the counterterrorism network in the CIA.”

Taylor began laughing. “You really think that I’m going to admit to doing those things. You must be really stupid if you think I just did those things for fun or whatever reason you thought that I did them.”

“What does that mean?”

“Why should I say anything? You have enough to charge me with hacking those agencies and treason, so it really doesn’t matter if I talk.” 

“I can help reduce your charges if you talk”, Matty said glaring at him. 

“It doesn’t matter at this point.”

Before the interrogation could continue, Mac walked into the room. 

“There is something you need to see”, Mac said. 

“I’m on my way.” 

Mac walked away. Matty got up and left the room. 

They walked to the War Room. Riley, Bozer, and Jack were standing around the table with worried faces. 

“What’s going on”, Matty asked. 

“I was going through our system to make sure it was safe when this message appeared on the screen”, Riley said putting the message on the screen. 

Matty looked at it and sighed. “How long ago was this?”

“We think five minutes”, Bozer said. “The instant we got the message, Mac ran straight to the interrogation room.” 

“If this happened five minutes ago, then Taylor couldn’t have done this”, Matty said. 

“Or he had an accomplice”, Riley said. 

“Either way, I think that something big is coming”, Matty said. 

“What makes you say that”, Jack asked. 

Matty started going through the interrogation video. “This does”, Matty said quietly. 

“You really think that I’m going to admit to doing those things. You must be really stupid if you think I just did those things for fun or whatever reason you thought that I did them”, they heard Taylor say over the recording. 

“That makes sense”, Bozer said. 

“What the hell does that mean”, Jack asked. 

“Those agencies were hacked for a reason. We need to know why.”

“I can talk to him”, Jack said. “It won’t be that hard”, he said cracking his knuckles. 

“No”, Matty almost yelled. 

“Why not?”

“We need him alive and talking.” 

“Is he going to talk”, Bozer asked. 

“Probably not. After what you just showed us, I see no reason for him to talk anymore”, Mac said to Matty. 

“Yeah, and that’s what he’s doing. We can deal with him later. Right now, I want to focus on trying to figure out if our country could be under a possible cyber-attack.”

“What makes you think it’s cyber terrorism”, Riley asked. 

“Why wouldn’t it be”, Jack asked. 

“I’m just saying, the departments that were hacked were for physical terrorism, not cyber-attacks”, Riley said calmly. 

“She has a point”, Mac said. 

“Doesn’t matter if it’s cyber terrorism or physical terrorism. We just need to focus on preparing for a possible attack.” 

“Yes ma’am”, Jack and Mac said. 

Over the next few hours, everyone was at work. Jack was every tac team that they had ready for a fight. Bozer was doing whatever he could do to help, Riley was trying to find where the FBI hack came from, and Mac was Mac. 

“I just got word that the Vice President along with some senators and other high politicians will be meeting in the Pentagon in two hours to discuss our current situation. They will be calling us and I want you two in the room with me”, Matty said to Mac and Riley. They were the only other two in the room. 

“Are you sure”, Riley asked. 

“You both can better understandings of the situation then I do and you certainly have a better understanding then they do.”

“You got it Matty”, Mac said. “But what about POTUS?”

“He’s staying in the White House. He will be debriefed once the VP is debriefed.” 

“Makes sense”, Riley said. “Shouldn’t let us talk to the President. We might confuse him”, Riley said smirking at Mac. Mac smiled back at her. 

“Not right now”, Matty said. 

The two lovebirds shut their mouths and got back to work. 

After an hour, Jack and Bozer walked into the War Room to see Mac sitting on the floor surrounded by files, Riley was sitting in a chair but her feet were propped up, and Matty was watching Mac. 

“What the hell did we miss”, Bozer asked. 

“Nothing really”, Mac replied. 

“Really”, Jack asked. “The last time Bozer and I were here, the room was clean. Now it looks like a few dozen printers blew up.” 

“We’re just trying to look at every angle that Taylor and his friend are playing”, Riley said. 

“How is it going”, Bozer asked. 

“I have no idea”, Matty said. “These two haven’t said much.”

“Sounds about right”, Jack said. 

“Anything Jack and I can do to help”, Bozer asked. 

“Boze, hand me that pile of files”, Mac said pointing to the big stack of files next to the door. He picked it up and walked over to Mac. 

“How’s our tac teams”, Matty asked looking at Jack. 

“They’re ready to move. Just give us the word”, Jack said winking at her. 

“Good. We may need them”, Matty said. 

“I may have found something”, Mac said getting up with a piece of paper. He walked over to Riley and showed her the paper. “Taylor called the same number about seven times before the first hack.”

“Nice job Mac”, Matty said. “Can we figure out who the number belongs to?”

“Working on it”, Riley said. 

They all gathered around her and watched her type. 

“The number has its origin in Koreatown, right here in LA”, Riley said looking at Matty. 

“Can you find the phone that uses the number”, Mac asked. 

“Yep”, Riley said. “There you go.”

Mac and Jack looked at the screen. 

“Go”, Matty said. “Now”

Mac, Jack, and Riley ran out of the room. 

When they got to Koreatown, Riley started guiding them to the phone signal. 

“How far are we, Riley”, Jack asked. 

“A mile away”, Riley replied from the backseat. 

“Do we know what these guys are planning”, Jack asked looking at Mac. 

“No.”

“Jack, take the next right”, Riley said. 

Jack turned. “Are we here?”

“Yep”, Riley replied. 

“Let’s get this guy”, Mac said. 

The three of them walked through the hotel. 

“It should be that next room”, Riley said pointing to the last door on the right. 

Mac and Jack walked carefully to the door. Mac put his ear to the door. 

“There is someone in there”, Mac whispered. 

“Move”, Jack said, preparing to kick in the door. He kicked in the door and ran in. 

Mac and Riley walked in slowly. 

“Don’t move”, they heard Jack yell. They ran to him and saw that he had his gun on the guy’s throat. 

Riley looked around and found a computer. “Mac.”

Mac turned and followed her. He watched her start hacking into the computer. 

“What are you two looking at”, Jack asked. 

“Found a computer. Maybe it can help us figure out their plan”, Riley said. 

“Awesome”, Jack said turning his attention back to the guy. “Why don’t you save us time and tell us your plan?”

“Never”, the guy replied with a Korean accent. 

“Mac, Riley, Jack, get to the War Room now”, they heard Matty say over comms. 

“Everything okay, Matty”, Mac asked. 

“No Mac. We have a serious problem.” 

“We’re on our way”, Riley said grabbing the computer. 

The three of them went back to the Phoenix, leaving the guy for LAPD to take care of. 

“What’s going on”, Jack asked walking into the War Room. He looked at Matty and Bozer. They had distressed faces but never answered. 

“Matty, what’s going on”, Mac asked. 

She sighed. Matty grabbed a tablet. Before she played the video, she looked at the three of them. “This won’t be easy to here”, is all Matty said. She played an audio message. 

“Olympus has fallen, Olympus has fallen.” 

“The message stops there”, Matty said hesitantly. 

The room remained silent for a few minutes. 

“Those are three words I was hoping to never hear”, Jack said turning to Mac. 

Mac nodded in agreement. 

“How is this possible”, Riley asked. 

“No one knows. Supposed witnesses say that everything happened so fast”, Bozer said. 

“Is there a chance that this is what those idiot hackers were planning”, Jack asked. 

“It’s possible”, Matty said. 

“What do we do now”, Bozer asked. 

“We have to get to D.C”, Mac said looking at them. “Help in any way we can.” 

“We’re all going”, Matty said. “Jack, get the tac teams.”

“Yes ma’am”, Jack said running out of the room. 

A few hours later, they were all in D.C

“I can’t believe we’re in the Pentagon”, Bozer said looking around. 

“That’s how important this is”, Riley said. 

They walked into a room that was filled with high officials including the Vice President.

“This is insane”, Jack whispered in Mac’s ear. 

“Agreed”, Mac said. 

“Director Webber”, a man said walking over to them. “Thank you for coming.” 

“The circumstances aren’t ideal though”, Matty replied. “This is MacGyver, Jack, Riley, and Bozer.”

“Nice to meet you all. I’m Xander Taylor, the Secretary of Defense.”

“Good to meet you”, Mac said shaking his hand. “What can we do to help?”

“I understand that the Phoenix was brought in to try and find the hackers”, Xander said. 

“We were. Both hackers were found. One of the computers was wiped clean, but the other one is still being looked into”, Matty said. 

“Good.”

“Do we have any information on who took over the White House”, Mac asked. 

“No. They haven’t tried to make contact and neither have we. We have national guard at the gate waiting, but we haven’t made any advancements.”

“Alright. I brought Phoenix tac agents and they can help.”

“We will need them”, Xander said hesitantly. 

“What do you mean”, Mac asked. 

“Every Secret Service agent was killed by these guys. They are trained for these types of reasons. Having extra guns and hands will help.”

“Mr. Taylor”, another man said. “You need to see this.”

They all followed Taylor. They walked into a bigger part of the room with a giant screen on the wall. The room went silent when they saw a man holding a gun to the President’s head.

“What do you want”, everyone heard the Vice President ask. 

“Well Mr. Walker”, the man said. “What I need, you cannot give me. I have what I need, but this is something I chose to do in the last second.”

“And what’s that?”

“This”, the man said pulling the trigger. 

The entire room gasped. 

“I wanted to show your country, the world, how weak you all truly are.”

The video cut out and everyone stayed silent.

“Now what”, one of the people asked. 

“The Vice President needs to get sworn in”, Xander said looking at him. Everyone looked at the Vice President.

“Let’s do it”, the Vice President said getting up. A few officials got up and followed him. That’s when everyone began talking. 

“What do we do”, Jack asked, looking at Matty. 

“Continue our job”, Matty said. “Riley, can you get into the other hacker’s computer?”

“I’m still working on it. This has some of the best encryption I have ever seen.”

“Hurry up then.”

Riley nodded and got back to work. She looked up and noticed Mac was walking around and looking at everyone. She could tell that something was rattling his brain. 

Before Mac could speak, the newly sworn in President walked into the room. Everyone stood at attention and sat back down when he did. 

“Someone tell me that we have something”, the President said. 

“We’re looking at a domino effect”, Mac said. 

Everyone looked at him. 

“Mac”, Matty said with that certain tone. 

“That’s a pretty heavy acquisition, Mr. MacGyver”, Xander said. 

“Mac, you don’t have evidence to support that theory”, Matty said. 

“Yes, I do actually”, Mac said turning back to the President. 

“Mr. President, I’m sure you are aware that the Phoenix Foundation was brought in to try and find who did the hackings on the NSA, FBI, CIA, and national defense system”, Mac asked. 

“I’m aware, but how does this pertain to your Domino Effect theory?”

“We found the hackers who did this, but I have reason to believe that they were paid off by whoever did this”, Mac said pointing to the screen. “They wanted us to believe that it was cyber terrorism. They did that by hacking only terrorism systems in federal agencies and nothing else.”

“What are you getting at”, Xander asked. 

“We fell right into their hands. We thought it was a cyber terrorism attack and only focused on that. Whoever took over the White House used the hackings as a distraction to get into the White House, knowing we wouldn’t be prepared.” 

The high officials started talking among themselves. 

“What would they be after then”, one of them asked. 

“What is the one thing that can bring countries to their knees? War”, Mac said. “They plan to start a domino effect by starting a war.”

“T.M.S”, Riley said.

“Exactly. They can use the Targeting Missile System to fire missiles at certain countries”, Mac said. 

Everyone looked at the President, who only looked at Mac. 

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am”, Mac said. 

“We need to get in there now”, Xander said. “Before they have a chance to activate those silos and fire the missiles.”

“Ms. Webber”, the President said. “Can your tac agents assist the soldiers we have?”

“Yes, and three of my other agents will go with them.”

“Why are they needed?”

“I can shut down T.M.S”, Riley said. 

“I can help in getting us to the computer”, Mac said. 

“And I watch their backs no matter what”, Jack said. 

“Go”, the President said. 

The three of them followed a few of the tac agents out of the room. 

“Taylor, get the soldiers ready to breach.”

“Yes, Mr. President.”

Mac, Riley, and Jack got to the gate, along with the tac agents. They joined the soldiers and prepared to breach. 

“I’m Captain Bridge”, a soldier said shaking their hands. “I will lead the breach, but you can be in charge of your men.”

“Good. You can take your men through the rest of the building. My team and I will be going to the basement. We need to stop them from activating T.M.S”, Jack said. 

“Alright. Everyone ready?”

They all prepared and breached the gate. They all started going to the doors and that’s when other men began shooting at them.

“Move”, Jack yelled. The soldiers, and Phoenix agents began running to the doors. They took down the men in the process. When they got in, a few more men were taken down. 

“Agent Dalton, you take your men, and I will take mine”, Bridge said. 

“Yep”, Jack said leading the way to the basement. 

A few minutes and the they were almost to the basement. 

“That’s a lot of shooting”, Mac said. They were hearing shooting from above them.

“No kidding”, Riley said. 

“Here we go”, Jack said. “This is the hall to the basement.”

When they turned the corner, they were being fire at. 

“Should’ve seen that coming”, Jack said. “Alright fellas, let’s take them down.”

Jack and the tac agents turned the corner and began firing. Mac and Riley were still on the other side of the corner. 

“This is insane”, Riley said. 

“You didn’t want to have a nice chance of pace”, Mac asked. 

“Not the one that could start World War III”, Riley said, hitting his arm. 

“It’s clear”, they heard Jack yell. They turned the corner and joined them. “The door is magnetically sealed.”

“I can fix that. Hand me a concussion grenade and a bullet.”

Jack handed them to Mac and he began building. 

“Take cover”, Mac said. 

The door blew open and tac agents ran in. A few men were shot and others surrendered. 

“Riley, can you stop it”, Mac asked. 

Riley ran to the main computer and began typing. “There’s only one minute left.”

“You can do it right”, Jack asked. 

“Hopefully.” 

Jack and Mac were watching Riley, when a tac agent walked over and handed Jack a phone. 

“We found this on one of the men. They called this number one minute before we entered.”

Jack showed it to Mac. 

“Hey Matty”, Mac said. 

“What’s up, Blondie”, Matty asked quietly. 

“One of the guys was calling someone before we entered. Judging by the number, I think you’re in the same room as the person that received the call.”

Matty looked at Bozer. They began looking around. 

“The call took place two minutes ago. Did anyone leave the room”, Mac asked. 

“Only one person”, Matty said looking at Xander Taylor.

He made eye contact with the two and slowly began leaving the room. 

“Hey”, Bozer yelled running after him. 

Xander took off. 

“Bozer, stop”, Matty ordered. 

Bozer kept running, with security right behind him. Xander pulled out a gun and fired at Bozer. Bozer ducked for cover until the firing stopped. When it did, he kept running through the halls and finally managed to tackle Xander to the ground. 

“You thought you could get away this”, Bozer asked. 

Security got over to them and arrested Xander. Bozer was proud of himself then took off back to the other room.

“Ten seconds until missile launch”, one of the officials said to the President. 

Riley was typing away until they heard a beep from the computer. 

“It’s been shut down”, Riley said. 

The room cheered. 

An hour after things began to somewhat get back to normal, Jack, Riley, and Mac met up with Matty and Bozer. 

“Nice job you three”, Matty said. 

“You did it”, Bozer said grabbing Mac and Riley into a hug. 

“What about me”, Jack asked. 

“You did good too”, Bozer said hugging him.

“Know what”, Mac asked looking at arrested terrorists walking out of the White House. He watched body bags being carried out as well. 

“The President would like to thank you four”, Matty said. 

“Accommodations form the President”, Jack said smiling. “That’s something that happens every day. Let’s go.” 

“Thank you, agent MacGyver. Agent Dalton, Agent Davis, and Agent Bozer”, the President said. “You all served your country well. Again, thank you.”

The President walked away and Jack leaned over to Mac. 

“That wasn’t what I was expecting”, Jack whispered. 

“Can you blame the guy, we all saw the President get shot on live TV, the White House was taken over, and a whole bunch of other things. We’re all shaken up.” 

“Fine”, Jack said walking away. 

Bozer and Riley started laughing. 

“Come on Jack. We just got thanked by the President. That doesn’t happen every day”, Bozer said trying to calm him down. 

Mac and Riley laughed as Mac put his arm around her shoulder. 

When they were home, Matty decided that everyone had a day and sent them home. 

“Let’s never do that again”, Mac said plopping himself on the couch.

Riley laughed and laid on top of him. She heard him grunt. 

“You okay?”

“I will be in about five minutes.”

“Really”, Riley asked arching her eyebrow. 

“Yep”, Mac said wrapping his arms around her. 

Riley began laughing and kissed him. “I like where this is going.” 

“I thought you might”, Mac said kissing her again.


End file.
